


Here, There, Nowhere

by sapphirephoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirephoenix/pseuds/sapphirephoenix
Summary: Where's the author been?  Will she ever post again???  Whatever happened to Triur!?!?!?!  A N D   A L L   T H E   O T H E R   U N F I N I S H E D   T H I N G S ? ! ? ! ? !





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers, 

What a summer it has been, on top of many moons of sites coming down, moderators having other things to do, etc.!

My apologies for not posting. Some stories, like Vitae Explicare Momento, I am posting as I write. The next chapter of that is half-done. Some stories have many finished chapters, like To Conquer Her/To Claim Him. However, I'm terrible with administration, and honestly, I pull chapters from Dramione.org when I know the next chapter on my laptop isn't the best version since I maybe did edits in email at my job when I had a spare minute. Thus, when Dramione.org went down, so did a lot of my good copy!

BUT IT'S BACK! And I am, too, as much as someone can be who relies on public transit, works two jobs, has two half-grown kittens, is looking to move, etc. can be. Work/Life/Fandom balance is going to be my focus in the days ahead. I'm plotting out times that are good to write, and my muse and beta is still with me, so...

Fear not! I may hold on loosely to the fandom, but I won't let go. I hope you feel the same. We're just back at square 0 again.

Feel free to comment on this post if you have any thoughts or idle plot bunnies you want to leave. I'll do my best to keep up with them, and the muse responds well to batted eyelashes and sweeties. She's fickle though, so even if everyone is dying for Triur, which is undergoing a major rehab/reconstruction, for example, we'll do our best but...

Take care, lovelies.

I'll see you soon.


	2. At least it hasn't been a whole month?

Right so... lofty ambitions were not met. I traveled, I found a place to move, I helped get the current place ready to get out of, I had encounters with horrible family members, and now? August is kind of over?

Sorry readers. I want to do better and I will try to do better. For reals, real soon, since the new place has an office for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! *Happy dances and swirls*


	3. well...?

I was looking to add some TRV to this archive, but I've been porting them from dramione.org, which is having sad times (again). 

stay tuned.


End file.
